ABC Hunts
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: A hunt for each letter of the alphabet! This story is from my previous account supernaturalfan17 . No slashes. Winchesters of all ages. All pre-Stanford.
1. A is for Amarok

**a/n: this is from my other account supernaturalfan17.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. JUST A FAN.

A is for Amarok

Fourteen year old Sam Winchester leaned back against the nearest tree. He and his family were in Dolin, Georgia, in a large forest. Over the past two weeks six hunters had been killed, their corpses left in pieces on the ground. All had been hunting alone at night.

Sighing, he picked up his gun and quietly made his way deeper into the woods. At first their theory had been a black dog, but Sam had done more research. Inuit legend tells of an Amarok. Amaroks are giant wolves that hunt those that go out hunting alone at night. It fit the description perfectly. But, of course, John wanted more proof. So, Sam did even more research. He found out that this area didn't have many wolves, yet wolf hair was found around the areas where the hunters were last seen and dog teeth weren't powerful enough to chomp all the way through a bone. Wolves, however, had a better chance at it.

So, here Sam was. In the middle of the night, hanging around waiting for a giant wolf to attack him. John and Dean were waiting not too far away, just in case the youngest was onto something. Their father agreed that Sam might have a point only to humor his son.

When something cracked behind him, he spun around to empty air. Knowing he'd heard something, he shone his flashlight around the area. Nothing. Staying on high alert, Sam continued walking. Every few moments he'd sweep the light around him. After doing this multiple times, he resumed walking forward but stopped and had his light fixed on the thing in front of him.

Dean watched the shining light move around in a circle…again. He knew Sam must have heard or seen something. The eldest son was tired, but forced himself to watch his brother and look around for any signs of danger. They were out in the woods at midnight to test Sam's theory. Dean knew his dad didn't believe any of the research Sam had done. So why had they come out here?

"Because he just wants to be proved right." Dean muttered under his breath. He loved his dad, but sometimes the man made him so angry. Suddenly, the light shone in one place.

John Winchester rolled his eyes as Sam's light kept moving around where his son was. Paranoia. Sometimes John wished Sam was more like Dean. Didn't argue, followed orders after the first time they were given, great fighter, no back talk, fantastic hunter. Sure, Sam was a smart kid, an okay fighter, but when it came to hunting Sam never seemed to give it his best. And he was always finding the simplest things to argue about. It was driving John insane. He continued to watch his youngest when the light stopped moving around, and pointed straight ahead at where Sam was. Of course, he couldn't see it, though. They had to stay far enough apart where it looked like they were hunting alone and not together. John noticed his son wasn't moving from his position.

Sam swallowed and barely dodged the giant wolf. He flew to the ground just in time to keep his left arm from being torn off of his body. As quick as he could, he got up and aimed the gun at the wolf. Before he could shoot, the Amarok had rammed into his chest and he was flung into a tree.

He looked around for his gun, but saw it and his flashlight lying six feet away from him. The Amarok came bounding towards him. Waiting for the last second, Sam rolled out of the way while the dog ran head first into the tree. Sam focused on getting towards his gun rather than on the pain in his chest. Getting up and running, he slid to his gun and fired three shots. All three shots were followed by loud painful howls.

As soon as Dean had seen the flashlight stop, he ran as fast as possible to his brother. "Damn it Sam!" he cursed the whole way. He made it just in time to see his brother shoot the dog three times. One in the head, one in the torso area, and one in the leg. The Amarok fell to the ground and let out a few howls before going completely limp. Dean ran over to his brother, who was having a little trouble breathing, and helped him sit down.

Dean picked the flashlight up and tugged Sam's shirt up a little.

"Man, you're gonna have some serious bruising." Dean laughed in relief. It could have been a lot worse.

"Tell me about it." Sam closed his eyes as his breathing evened out.

"Boys, you okay?" John questioned, shining his own flashlight which he'd had in his pocket around the small area. He noticed the giant dog, dead, and his two sons on the ground.

"Fine, sir." Dean and Sam said in unison. But Dean continued on, "But Sam's gonna have bad bruisin' Dad."

"Alright, well let's get outta here." John went over to his children and helped the youngest up.


	2. B is for Boogyman

DISCLAIMER: KRIPKE OWNS SUPERNATURAL. JUST A FAN HERE.

B is for Boogyman

"Go to sleep, Sam." John ordered, stifling a yawn. It was almost midnight and his youngest was refusing to go to bed. They had stopped in Greenville, Tennessee, for the night at the Small Chair Hotel. Dean was slumped against the other bed's head post, trying to stay up with his baby brother.

"Dad, there's something here!" Sam said for the tenth time. Sam was twelve years old and had a pit in his stomach. He just knew there was something wrong, he just didn't know what yet.

"Sam, we've checked the salt lines four times, the doors are locked, there's a devil's trap under the rug in front of the door and the windows." John sighed heavily and unfolded his old cot. He always let the boys have the two beds while he would sleep on the cot.

"I know but-"

"No buts. Sleep. Now." John ordered again. Sam laid his head on the pillow but didn't close his eyes. "Fine. Don't sleep. But you're not sleeping past six a.m. tomorrow morning. We're getting out of here as soon as possible. The next hunt's still hours away."

John turned off the light and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Sammy, come on there's nothing here." Dean tried to convince his brother. But, Sam was stubborn.

"There's just something off, Dean." Sam said, staring at the ceiling though he could barely see it because of the lights being off. Dean yawned loudly, but ignored the much needed sleep.

"Dude just get some sleep. Maybe we can figure this out in the morning?"

Sam nodded reluctantly and sighed. He heard Dean shift on his bed, then heard his brother start to snore gently. Fidgeting, Sam tossed and turned on the bed. To make matters worse he started hearing things. A low groan, to be specific.

"The last thing I need is this paranoia crap." Sam grumbled to himself. Ignoring the continuous groaning, he could have sworn he heard the floorboard creak. Still grumbling, Sam slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He had planned on getting a glass of water. But when he heard the creaking again, he got down on his hands and knees and looked under his bed.

In the blink of an eye a large hand flung out from under the bed and wrapped itself around Sam's arm. It tried to pull him under the bed, but the hotel bed was too low for Sam to just slide under. His head banged against the bottom of the bed and he tried to pull his arm back.

"Dean!" Sam cried out to his older brother. Dean was awake in a flash. A little groggy, but aware enough that his brother was on the ground, battling against something under the bed.

"Shit! Dad!" Dean's arms were around Sam's waist and he was pulling with all that he could. "Dad!"

John bolted up, knife in hand. Taking in the scene, he found his gun and aimed it under the bed. Pulling the trigger, whatever was under the bed screeched in pain while Sam and Dean fell backwards onto the floor.

Sam closed his eyes to hold off some of the pain and help himself slow his heavy breathing. He didn't want to look at his arm, but he needed to do it sooner or later. Slowly opening his eyes, he wished he hadn't. His arm didn't even look like an arm. It literally looked as if it was sent through a meat grinder. The limb looked shredded.

"Damn." Sam ground through his teeth.

"It's okay dude, we'll fix it." Dean comforted his baby brother. Dean didn't like the look of the arm any more than Sam did. John left the room and returned with a bucket of water, a rag, a lot of bandages, thread, and a needle.

"Dean, son get the holy water out of my bag." John said softly. Dean did as instructed and turned on the lights as well. "Sammy this is gonna hurt like hell, but it's all we've got on short notice. I'd use whiskey but we're out." Sam nodded in response, clenching his jaw. "Sorry kiddo." John apologized before he wiped the now wet rag across his son's arms.

Sam was obviously in pain. His entire body tensed against his older brother's and every now and then he'd moan quietly.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean whispered to his brother, that along with other soothing sentences. John finished wiping the blood off and had to move on to the holy water. Sam looked just plain miserable when he saw his dad reach for the holy water. Screwing his eyes shut, he locked his joints as his dad poured the holy water onto his arm.

"Son of a bitch." Sam said gritted out.

"I know kiddo." John responded quietly. He hated putting his son through so much pain, but it had to be done. If it got infected, it'd be that much more worse. Now that he'd seen the damage, John decided Sam would be better off with stitches. "Alright Sam, I've gotta stitch up your arm now." Sam responded with another nod. Dean wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. It took a while, but Sam's arm was stitched up.

"So what the hell was that?" Dean questioned as he practically carried his brother into the bed. Sam had passed out half-way through the stitching, either because of the pain or because the kid was tired neither hunter knew.

John, gun in hand, got onto his knees and checked under both beds. Standing back up he said, "I have no honest idea. Get to sleep, Ace, I'll take the watch shift."

"Not tired, Dad." Dean lied smoothly. John saw right through the lie, but Dean was worried about Sam so he let it go. Dean sat on his bed and started cleaning his gun.

_Supernatural_

Sam woke to a pain in his arm. Opening his eyes he examined his left arm and noticed the stitching. Sitting up, he saw Dean eating a biscuit.

"Bring me any?" Sam asked his older brother, who jumped at the sound. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I brought all three of us some biscuits. How's your arm?" Dean replied, finishing his biscuit then looking at his little brother.

"Fine."

"Liar."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean, language." John smiled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Of course." Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. Sam got out of the bed and made his way to the small table where the food and his brother was sitting.

"How's the arm, kiddo?"

"Fine." Sam responded with the same answer he gave Dean.

"You didn't pull the stitches out in your sleep, did you?"

Sam shook his head and unwrapped his biscuit quickly. "There's no blood anywhere, so I don't think so."

"What happened last night?"

Sam ate his biscuit before answering, "After you two fell asleep I started hearing things. Just thought it was paranoia and all that junk. So I got up to get a glass of water, and I start hearing the creaking under my bed again. So, I get on the floor and whatever that thing was grabbed my arm. I rammed my head against the bed, and then I woke Dean up." he reported.

"What'd the thing feel like?"

"Not sure, Dad. Had a few things on my mind at the time." Sam retorted. Before his dad could say something back he said, "Sorry, Dad. I guess I'm still a little freaked over what happened."

Both John and Dean were stunned to hear Sam apologize. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." John and Dean said in unison. Sam rolled his eyes and finished his biscuit. After breakfast John checked the stitches in his son's arms then called Bobby. Bobby had no idea what was going on, but promised to do some research.

The rest of the day was spent quietly in the motel room watching TV, the boys' playful banter, and more TV. Later that night around ten thirty, Bobby called and John went out to the hallway.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"John," Bobby said, "You're not gonna believe this but I think I've found your creature. Right now you need to git your boys away from the dark."

"Whoa Bobby, what?"

"Dean!" Sam said in irritation. Once again Dean was hogging the bathroom, taking a shower. "Dude if you use all the hot water Dad and I are going to kill you!"

"Can't hear ya' Sammy!" Dean laughed loudly.

Sam took a few calming breaths before going back to the beds. He was a bit uneasy around the beds thanks to the previous night's events. Sam stepped away from the bed and decided he would deal with it when Dean or John were back in the room. Just in case. Going over to the very small closet that was only two feet wide, he opened the door. He made a grab for his duffle bag when a loud pop sent the room's lights out. Sam heard some loud cussing from the bathroom, Sucks for you Dean, Sam smiled to himself. He heard the motel room doorknob jiggle, but not open.

"Sam, Dean! Open the door!" John shouted from the hall.

"Coming Dad." Sam rolled his eyes. Why his dad left without keys he had no idea. As he was leaving the closet, something pulled him to the ground.

John barely heard the thud, but he did hear it. "Shit!" he shouted, pounding on the door.

Dean had just opened the bathroom door, quitting his shower due to the lights being out, and had picked the flashlight up off of the floor when he saw his brother fall to the ground and start getting dragged towards the small closet. "Sam!" Dean shouted in panic. Some pale figure was dragging his brother, who was digging his fingers into the carpet. Dean's first instinct was to grab Sam's arms. Which he did.

Sam let out a yelp when Dean busted open some of his stitches. The pounding and shouting at the door was getting louder. The pale figure spat at Dean. Soon, the door was forced open by John. John hurried over to the pale figure and punched the thing right in the face. He let out a hiss when it saw Dean pull Sam away. John reached for his gun and shot the creature in the head.

The lights came back on and the creature turned to dust. John checked over his son's injuries. The stitches were fixed quickly by Dean. Luckily, Sam's legs were just scratched up.

"So what was that thing?" Sam finally asked.

"Bobby said it was…the boogeyman." John admitted with a tight smile.

Dean bursted out laughing, "The boogeyman? You've got to be kidding me! That's a kid story!"

"That's the best we could come up with. Scared of the light, goes after kids, pale."

Sam shrugged while Dean continued to laugh his lungs up.


	3. C is for Chupacabra

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS SUPERNATURAL. JUST A FAN HERE FOLKS.

**New episode tonight, I'm super excited!**

C is for Chupacabra

Sam 18, Dean 22

Sam's world stopped for a minute. He opened up the email and almost passed out. Stanford had accepted the application his teacher had made him send in. They were offering a full ride. Dean walked into the room and Sam closed out the webpage.

"What'cha doin'?" Dean questioned, eyeing his brother.

"Nothing. So when does Dad want to kill this thing?" Sam replied, shutting down the computer quickly. For the moment the Winchesters were in Maine, doing a salt and burn.

"Tonight."

Sam nodded, that was the expected answer. John had always wanted to dive right into things as soon as he could. The youngest son's thoughts drifted off while his brother started packing their few belongings. He could get away from hunting. No more cheap motels. No more diner food. No more credit card scams. No more making friends then leaving them behind. No more switching schools. No more arguing with his dad. But, that would also mean he'd be leaving his brother behind. Sam looked over at Dean. No. He didn't want to leave Dean and Dean loved hunting. Sighing, Sam decided to put off the intense thinking for a while. Besides, Stanford said they didn't need an answer for another month.

_Three Weeks Later_

As the email popped back into his brain, Sam realized he only had a week left before Stanford wanted his answer. He'd been thinking hard on the subject. Going to college had it's ups, and it's downs. Taking a deep breath, he ran through the pros and cons in his head again. He closed his eyes, but soon received a whack to the back of his head.

"Ow!" Sam hissed quietly. He turned to find his brother smirking at him.

"No sleeping, Sammy." Dean chuckled.

"Wasn't sleeping." Sam said seriously, "Thinking."

"Now what have we told you about that?" Dean joked, throwing an arm around his baby brother's shoulders.

"Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Are you two girls done arguing?" John asked, annoyed. When his sons were together they were always picking at each other. It'd get them killed one day, he was sure of it.

Silently, both boys snuck up behind the barn, following their dad. Currently, they were tracking a chupacabra in Floose, Arizona. So far it'd killed sixteen livestock and two farmers. All three Winchesters crept up beside the field and saw a dead cow on the ground.

"Damn it!" John cursed loudly, rubbing his forehead. "The thing's already fed. Alright, let's do a quick recon then we'll head back. Since it's already eaten, it won't be too active again for the night."

Dean headed back towards the barn, Sam crawled under the bob-wired fence, and John started towards the edge of the forest. Sam avoided all the giant cow droppings, as well as the cows themselves. He saw another corpse not too far from his location. Quietly, he stalked to the body. Holding his breath, he approached the dead cow and saw a small, hairless, dog-like figure sucking the blood right out of the thing.

Sam aimed his gun and shot it off, hitting the chupacabra right in the head. Ten seconds later, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered, pointing the barrel of the gun to the ground.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked. Of course it was Dean.

"Fine. Call Dad, tell him the chupacabra's body is lying over here about thirty paces from the fence where I went in at."

"You're a big kid, do it yourself." Dean could picture Sam rolling his eyes at his comment.

"Dean if I call he'll turn it into some big deal. He'll say the directions aren't good enough, or something. Dude can you just do it?"

"Whatever, I'm on my way." Dean hung up the phone. Sam replaced his in his pocket.

John heard a gunshot, knowing it was one of his sons' guns. By the sound of it, it was Sam's. He started back towards his youngest's general direction when his phone rang.

"Winchester." John stated.

"Dad, it's Dean. Sam says he killed the chupacabra. Go over to the fence where he went in at and walk around thirty paces." Dean informed his father. Dean was already at the fence and beginning to crawl under it.

"Already headin' over that way." John said, relieved the thing was dead. Chupacabras reminded him way too much of vampires. On their last job a vampire had almost beheaded his eldest. Not a good family memory. Ending the phone call, he continued walking. After a good two or three minutes he could see the fence. Once he had crawled under the fence, he heard another gunshot.

Dean had reached his little brother, who was half-paying attention to his surroundings. Taking advantage of the situation, Dean stealthily came up behind Sam and pushed him on the ground towards a cow-patty. Sam's reflexes saved him from face planting right into the stuff. His arms came out and kept him held up.

"Dean!" Sam said, mad.

"Sam!" Dean mocked, grabbing his brother's arm and helping him up. Once he was up, Dean turned to see his Dad just now getting to the fence. Dean was just about to make a comment when he felt something bite into his leg. He looked down to see a hairless dog swiping him off of his feet and onto the ground. He let out a gasp of pain.

Sam immediately shot the second chupacabra. As his brother clenched his jaw, Sam quickly removed the creature's jaw from Dean's leg. In what seemed like a few seconds, John was standing right in front of them.

"What the hell?" the father questioned, getting to his knees and checking over his eldest's wound.

"There was a second one." Sam explained. Didn't his dad see the second body sitting just a few feet from them?

"Why didn't either of you see it or hear it?" John was already guessing what had occurred.

"…er well I-" Sam stumbled over the three words before his dad threw up a hand.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to get Dean cleaned up."

Together, Sam and John assisted Dean back to the Impala. The owner of the farm would soon notice that his fence had been cut through by a knife. Once they arrived at the hotel, John cleaned out Dean's leg. Luckily there were no infections, it was more of a bad gash.

"Alright. Talk." John ordered impatiently.

"Dad it's my fault, I snuck up on Sam and-" Dean tried to get out but was cut off.

"How in the hell did you sneak up on him? Sam?" John addressed Sam who was sitting on the opposite bed his brother.

"I…." Sam honestly didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit he had been wondering about college.

"You weren't paying any attention, were you?" John shouted, furious. "I knew something like this would happen. You two have got to grow up!"

"Dad it wasn't his fault! I pushed him-" Dean inserted.

"But you wouldn't have gotten the jump on him if he had been paying attention! Sam, if you don't stop zoning out you'll get one of us killed. Killed! Dean wouldn't be injured if you two had not been goofing off like you always are!" John shouted, mainly at Sam. When Sam didn't respond John continued, "Do I need to send you off to Bobby's for a while? Maybe some time apart would do you both some good."

"No, Dad-" Dean argued but Sam interrupted him.

"That's not necessary. Dad, Dean…I need to talk to you."

And we all know what happens next. Sam tells John and Dean he got accepted to Stanford. John tells Sam, "If you go out that door, you don't come back.". Sam goes to college.


	4. D is for DreamWrecker part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, JUST A FAN

*excited for tonight's episode!

D is for Dream-Wrecker

Sam is fourteen, Dean is eighteen

As the Impala and John's truck pulled in the salvage yard, Bobby appeared with a huge smile. He watched as the Winchester family exited their vehicles. Dean still had the same dark, short hair and brilliant green eyes. But, the eyes were constantly glancing between his father and his younger brother. Bobby looked over at John. The father looked angry. He ran a hand through his also short hair and rubbed it down his face as he walked over to Bobby. Sam's hazel eyes were partially hidden under his brown hair. The kid was quiet. Very unusual for Sam Winchester, Bobby noted. The youngest hunter trudged behind his big brother and father.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby smiled, shaking John's hand as he approached.

"Good to see ya' Bobby." John said with a smile.

"How's it been, Dean?" Bobby questioned the eldest son.

"Great, thanks." Dean gave the older man a small smile.

"How 'bout you Sam?"

"Fine, thanks." Sam said, avoiding Bobby's eyes. With the way he was acting, Bobby knew the youngest wasn't fine. But, he let it go. For now.

"Well how about we get inside? I just finished cookin' Bobby Singer's World Famous Chili." The hunters all filed inside the small house and into the kitchen, each taking a seat at the table. Bobby poured his chili into each bowl and they began eating.

"So…heard from anyone recently?" John questioned as he dipped his spoon into the bowl.

"Jim Murphy called me a couple days ago." Bobby started, "Said there's been some weird demon activity going on around a small town called Turtleville, Georgia. Caleb and Joshua seem to think it's nothing, but he's not too sure. I think he said he was gonna go check it out."

"You could have sent us down there."

"What kinda name is Turtleville?" Dean laughed mockingly. "Who names a town after a turtle?"

"Bobby, I know Jim's great with demons, but you really should have said something to me." John continued, ignoring his eldest son.

"I told him to be careful." Bobby responded, "He said his friend Gordon Walker was going to help him check it out."

John nodded, "Gordon's got a good head on his shoulders. Not a bad hunter."

Bobby nodded in agreement and decided to change the topic, "So boys, how's school?"

"This is the last semester and I'm finally free!" Dean cheered, eating some more chili. Everyone at the table turned towards Sam, waiting for a response.

"Sam, Bobby asked you a question." John said with irritation after no response came from his youngest.

Sam's eyes darted up to Bobby as he said, "Fine."

"Samuel Michael Winchester-" John started.

"What? I answered him." Sam half-shouted, only causing John to get angrier.

"Do not raise your voice at me young man! Answer appropriately, finish your food, then go to bed."

"I can't go to sleep, Dad. It's like…six-thirty." Sam argued with an eye roll. Bobby was positive that if a table hadn't been in the way, John would have smacked his son.

"Room. Now." John ordered, shouting. Sam pushed himself up from the table and stomped towards the room he and Dean occupied while they stayed at the small house. They heard a door slam, then silence.

"John, what's up with him?" Bobby questioned as Dean poked at his food.

"Kid thinks he knows everything, stubborn, arguing-" John replied, stabbing his spoon into the dish multiple times.

"And who does that sound like?"

John sent the older man a glare, "Bobby, he's not following orders."

"He's fourteen." Bobby pointed out.

"Dean has been following orders since he was four!"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom…." Dean made his escape quickly. He hated it when his father pulled him into conversations like that. Dean knew he'd always followed orders, he'd had to or someone could have been hurt or killed. Sometimes he got aggravated at Sam because, well, he was everything his dad said. Stubborn, always arguing, doesn't follow orders all the time. But, that was Sam.

After Sam had slammed the door shut, he flung himself on his bed. The blankets were itchy against his arms and legs, but he was too angry to do anything about it. Why was he and his dad always arguing? Not one day passed without a conversation ending with screaming and shouting. It killed him. What killed him more was Dean's reaction.

Dean rarely took sides. But when he did, Sam noticed it was always with their father. He just wanted Dean to take his side for once, to stand up to Dad. Just once.

"Well Sam's not Dean!" Bobby half-hollered at his friend. "Johnny, those boys are two completely different people! Dean chases the girls, embraces hunting, does what you tell him to, and hates school. Sam loves school, hates hunting, is awkward with girls. He's a teenage boy for cryin' out loud! Just because he don't listen sometimes doesn't make him a bad kid."

"I know, Bobby." John replied, rubbing his hand over his face. "I know they're different. I just want to know that Sam can take care of himself. One day Dean and I won't be there to do it. The kid needs to know everything to keep safe. And he's making it damn hard to teach him!"

"Just give him time, John." Bobby suggested calmly.

The next morning, Sam was out of the house before anyone was up. He was sitting against the outside of the fence when he heard his dad yelling from the porch.

"Sam!"

Sighing, he left his spot on the ground and jogged up to the house.

"Where the hell were you?" his dad shouted in his face.

"I was sitting by the fence." Sam said, hiding his annoyance. He wasn't five, he didn't need to be kept tracked of.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Sam was having a hard time describing his father's fury. He'd never seen him so mad. Not even when John had found out Sam had read his journal. And he was pretty upset then….

"Everyone was asleep."

"So? Samuel, you don't just get up and walk away whenever you want! Give me five laps."

"What?" Sam said, confused.

John let out a heavy sigh, "Five laps around the salvage yard, Sam."

It took a minute to click, but when it did Sam walked over to the gate entrance and started running. He ran as fast as he could so his dad wouldn't assign even more laps. Once he had ran around the entire yard five times, Sam was out of breath and climbing up the front porch steps. His dad followed him inside to the kitchen where Bobby was cooking eggs and bacon.

Dean came in a moment later, shocked to see his brother out of breath.

"What happened?" the eldest questioned as Sam chugged a bottle of water.

"Your brother was punished. Apparently he snuck out this morning." John replied. Dean's eyes grew wide. Sam had snuck out? Why? When? Why hadn't he heard him?

"I didn't sneak out." Sam defended himself, "I went outside this morning and sat by the fence."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No." he responded, reluctantly. "Dad, Bobby's is one of the safest places I know of. If something happened all I had to do was step back inside of the yard."

"That's not the point!" John shouted loudly, causing Sam, Dean, and Bobby to jump slightly. "The point is, you were away from protection! What if a demon swooped by and shot at you or something?"

"Since when did demons use guns?"

"Samuel Winchester, you know what I mean! Now, stop being a selfish little brat and go give me another three laps."

Sam looked almost as angry as John did. Almost. He didn't quite pull it off as well. Kicking the doorway, Sam headed towards the living room

"For that kick it's another lap." John hollered after his youngest son. The front door slammed and Bobby sighed in unison with Dean. "Don't start. Either of you." John warned as he sat down in one of the chairs.

The youngest hunter kicked the fence a few more times as hard as he could before he started running. On the second lap, he tripped and just barely reacted enough to catch himself from hitting face first into the ground. He got back on his feet and searched for the cause of his fall.

A small light blue fox was glaring up at him. Since when were foxes blue? And Sam had never seen a fox be able to glare, either. He took a few steps back and watched as the fox bared it's teeth back. Before Sam had any idea what was going on, the fox snapped out and bit it's jaw into Sam's leg. He let out a loud gasp of pain and saw the fox draw back and run off.

The pain in his leg was fading almost as quickly as it had come. He made his way back quickly to the house and went straight to the bathroom, ignoring the footsteps that followed him. He shut the door, locked it, and inspected his leg.

Four holes were bleeding from where the fox's teeth had pierced his leg.

"Sam, there's no way you ran all four laps that quickly get your-" John's shouts came through the door.

Sam ignored the angry shouts and turned on the water faucet. He looked around for a rag, but came up empty handed. Quickly, he pulled his t-shirt off and ran it under the water.

"Samuel Michael Winchester you open this door right now."

"Give me five minutes, Dad." Sam responded, wiping the blood off of his leg.

"Now."

Sam unlocked the door and angrily pulled it open. He thought his dad was angry before, that was nothing compared to this. John grabbed Sam's arm and forced him downstairs and shoved him on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem recently?" John yelled.

Dean and Bobby rushed into the room. The first thing they noticed was the blood running down Sam's leg and onto the wooden floor. They were about to question what happened, but were both cut off by John's ranting.

"It's been going on too long, that's for sure! All you ever do anymore is complain, pout, whine, and argue. Well?"

Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He was getting a killer headache. The pain in his leg was starting to spike up, but he wasn't going to let his dad see.

"I told you to run four laps, how many did you do?"

"Two." Sam gritted through his teeth. "Two effing laps. Two."

"Watch your language-"

"Whatever. I didn't say anything." Sam said, his eyes still screwed shut. His head was getting worse and so was the pain in his leg. It felt like it was on fire. He bit his lip.

"Dad-" Dean tried to say.

"No, Dean." John interrupted, "Your brother needs to learn to do as he's told. Sam, honestly I have no idea what to do anymore. I ground you, I have you run laps, you do chores all the time. What should I do?"

Unsurprisingly, Sam didn't respond. But not for the reasons John thought.

"Should I send you off to Pastor Jim's for a good long while?" John suggested. He didn't want to split his already small family up, but if it kept his boys alive he would.

Sam shook his head very slowly.

"Obviously you don't want that, so maybe that's exactly what I should do." John concluded. "I'll call him later this afternoon and set it up."

"Dad." Sam said quietly. "Dad…something's…wrong." Suddenly the muscles in his right leg, where he'd been bitten, cramped up. He stifled a small gasp.

"Thank you for enlightening me!" John hollered.

"Not what I meant." he hissed out. He started rubbing his right thigh to try and soothe the cramping.

"Then what the hell do you mean, Sam? I don't speak teenager!"

"Dad." Sam said as another set of cramps entered his stomach. He clutched his stomach and Dean was instantly beside him asking what was wrong. But, it hurt too much to speak by now. All of John's anger seemed to fade away as he saw his youngest was hurt.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Bobby repeated Dean's question.

As a response, Sam began heaving up blood. Bobby ran to the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl, returning to the living room and putting it under Sam's mouth. Dean put his arm around his heaving brother, whispering soothing nonsense words to him. John went to the other side of his son and watched his baby boy puke up a mixture of blood, food from the last three meals, and some bile. After a few minutes of spilling the contents, Sam started dry-heaving.

"Dad…?" Dean questioned, panic obvious in his voice and his eyes.

"Sammy, we need to know what happened." Bobby inserted. Sam stopped his dry-heaving a few moments later.

"I-I-I got bit by something." Sam said, trembling from all of the upchucking he'd just done. Dean wrapped his arm tightly around his baby brother.

"What'd it look like?" John prompted.

"Some k-kinda blue fox thing."

"Blue fox? Sam-" Dean started.

"I know. That's why I'm sure it caused this." Sam laid his head back against the couch. The youngest hunter felt his eyelids begin to droop.

"Sammy, buddy you've gotta stay awake." John said, trying to stay calm.

"Can't." Sam muttered. As Dean and John unsuccessfully tried to keep Sam awake, Bobby went to his study and began researching this 'blue fox'. Despite his family's attempts, Sam fell asleep.

A/N: This will be a two part thing. I promise the more supernatural creature blue fox thing will appear in part 2. I kinda had to set the scene for this, though.


	5. D is for DreamWrecker part 2

DISCLAIMER: NOT ASSOCIATED WITH SUPERNATURAL. JUST A FAN.

Previously: As Dean and John unsuccessfully tried to keep Sam awake, Bobby went to his study and began researching this 'blue fox'. Despite his family's attempts, Sam fell asleep.

D is for Dream-Wrecker

Part 2

"Sam! Wake up, come on dude!" Dean was shaking his brother's shoulders.

"Dean, you've been at this for ten minutes. He's probably just worn out from the vomiting…and the running." John said quietly to his eldest. John was feeling very guilty. If he hadn't been so hard on Sam, he wouldn't have been bitten. But, Sam had to learn to defend himself and that wasn't going to happen if he couldn't follow orders.

Dean sighed, but quit trying to wake his baby brother. He inspected Sam's wound and found it was still bleeding, but just slightly.

"Dad, should we just toss some holy water on this or do you two want to have a look at it?" Dean questioned. He wasn't sure if this 'blue fox' thing was carrying diseases.

John sighed and had a look at Sam's leg. It didn't look infected. In fact, it just looked as if four holes had been hole-punched into his leg. "Go get the holy water, just in case." Dean nodded and went about his task quickly.

Three and a half hours later and Sam was still sleeping. Half an hour after Dean and John had poured holy water over Sam's leg, he started mumbling and twitching in his sleep. The two men tried to rouse him, but failed repeatedly. So they were forced to watch Sam suffer his nightmare.

"I think I've got something." Bobby suddenly said, coming from the study and into the living room.

Two heads snapped up at the news. "What?" they said in unison. On most occasions they would have laughed, but this was not one of those occasions.

"By the description Sam gave us, and how he's reacting to the bite, I think we're dealing with a dream-wrecker. (A/N: I made this up. I'm sure there's something out there that resembles this but it's all 'fan-made') It can take the shape of multiple animals. I'm guessing Sam ticked off one of these guys and it bit him. Suckers are fast, too fast for Sam to pull away before it got him."

"And?" John prompted, his stomach feeling a bit uneasy.

"And…dream-wreckers do just that. It causes their victims to fall into a deep sleep that they can't get out of until either the wrecker is killed in reality, or in the victim's dream world. Since Sam's been out of it for a while, I'd say he's having no luck killing this thing."

"What are we suppose to do?" Dean cried. Sam jerked in his sleep.

"There's a remedy that I can make and it'll send us inside the boy's head. We can help him kill it. Or we can go hunt this wrecker down right now….but it's probably long gone feeding off of Sam-"

"It's feeding off of him? You didn't bother to tell us this?" John hollered.

"Watch it! I was getting' to it, ya idjit! Like I was saying, it's probably in a hole somewhere while it's in Sam's head. Wreckers twist a person's dreams around so they turn into nightmares. The wrecker feeds off of the misery, pain, and all those other bad emotions that nightmares bring. According to the legend the victim goes through about three days before it dies."

"Well, get cookin' Bobby!" Dean ushered Bobby into the kitchen then came back to his baby brother. "I finally get to see what's goin on in that head of your's." Dean mused.

It only took Bobby forty-five minutes to whip up his concoction. Soon all of the men had downed a slimy black liquid and were sitting in the living room.

"How long 'til this takes affect?" John asked his friend.

"Any minute now." Bobby answered, lying on the ground and attempting to get comfortable. "Close your eyes and try and get to sleep."

As soon as the hunters had shut their eyes, they drifted off to sleep. When Dean opened his eyes, he found himself, along with Bobby and John, standing outside of Singer Salvage Yard. They looked around for signs of Sam.

"See him?" Dean questioned pleadingly. His brother had been asleep for over three hours, who knows what the kid dreamt up. He had a big imagination.

"No. But…do you hear that?" John responded, tilting his head to the side. "I think it's coming from the other end of the yard."

The hunters made their way to the other side of the salvage yard and found Sam sitting against a fence. He looked upset and was staring off into the distance. "Sam!" Dean shouted. The younger boy turned his head in their direction and they all hurried to him.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Sam cried, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Sorry? For what?"

"It wasn't my fault, Dean."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what wasn't your fault?" Dean was very confused. Sam did have the tendency to take blame for things, but usually Dean knew what his baby brother was talking about.

"You don't have to yell at me anymore. I get it. I'll stay on this side and you can stay over on the other side. Just like you said." Everyone saw the tears swimming around in Sam's eyes. "Just go back over there."

"Sammy…what are you talking about kiddo?" Dean kneeled down in front of his almost crying brother.

"You told me it was all my fault that Mom died. And that if I hadn't been born she'd still be here." Sam whispered quietly, turning his head away from the small group.

"Sam, I never said that. Look man, you're dreaming. You got bit by some kinda dream-screwer-upper." Dean explained, "It turns your dreams into nightmares-"

"Stop making up excuses. I've been here too long for this to be a 'dream'." A loud banging reached their ears and Sam flinched. "Great." he muttered, quickly getting up and sliding under one of the nearby broken cars.

"Er…." John said stupidly. "Sam, whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm hiding under a car. When Dean starts throwing and assaulting things, I duck and cover."

All eyes drifted over to Dean.

"Sam, I would never hit you." Dean said, horrified.

"You did. Twice. Just go on your hunt with Dad and I'll crawl in a hole somewhere." Sam flinched again when more loud banging was heard.

"Sam-"

"Dean," Bobby interrupted, "He doesn't believe us, kiddo. Let's just go look for this wrecker and get out of here."

"I'm with Bobby on this one, Dean. We're not doing much good here and we have no idea how long we've even been in Sam's dream. There's no telling how long he's got left." John agreed.

Reluctant to leave his brother, Dean nodded. They left the fourteen year old boy under the car and searched for any signs of the blue fox. After at least half an hour of searching, they were still empty handed.

"This isn't working." Dean stated plainly, eyes roaming around for his baby brother.

"I know, but we-" John was about to tell his son to quit whining and look when everything in sight swirled around and the scenery changed.

Now they were standing inside a principal's office. Sam was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, a woman was sitting behind the desk, and two men were standing beside the door.

"Now what? Sam's fear is to get sent to the principal's office?" Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to his geeky brother to have a fear of getting in trouble.

"Sam, tell me the truth. You won't be in any trouble." the principal said, Ms. White.

"I already told you the truth." Sam snapped.

"Well you're obviously lying."

"Or I'm telling the truth. Oh, wait. I'm fourteen, apparently I'm incapable of doing that."

"Mr. Winchester, you have some serious bruising on your stomach. Care to explain?" one of the men beside the door said. He had blond hair and his name tag said Walter Harris.

"I fell." Sam lied easily. So it wasn't one of his best lies, but this whole event had caught him off guard.

"Mmmhhm. Well, when did that happen?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Sam, those bruises are the sizes of fists." the principal chirped in.

"Whoa, did Sam get in a fight?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Bobby and John shared a hesitant, knowing look. "What?"

"Well maybe the stairs were the sizes of fists." Sam snapped again. He started to stand, "Look, I'm suppose to be taking a test so if you don't mind-"

"Samuel Winchester, sit down." the principal ordered. Sam sat back down cautiously. Only Dean saw how nervous his brother really was. "Sam, if someone is hurting you, you need to tell us." she said more calmly.

"WHAT?" Dean exploded. Apparently no one could hear him besides John and Bobby because the others remained quiet. "Who in their right minds would think that?"

"Dean-" John started but was cut off when Sam started talking again.

"No one's hurting me."

"Are you sure?" the second man, Dave Michaels said.

"I think I would know if someone was."

"We'd like to send you to the school nurse so she can check you for further injuries."

"No. I want to talk to my dad and brother." Sam demanded calmly.

"We can't let you do that." Walter said strictly.

"Have you met my family? Who in their right mind would think they'd hurt me?"

"That's what I said!" Dean half-shouted.

"Well Sam, they are hurting you."

"Ever think I got into a fight? Teenage boy, surrounded by moronic idiots in this hell hole you call a high school, there tends to be tons of fights here!" Sam hollered. He stood back up and crossed his arms.

"Sam, I will call your father and he should be here shortly. Dean is still in class and I will get him in a few minutes. Go with the CPS men and they will take you to the school nurse." Ms. White ordered stiffly.

The entire room saw Sam internally think about his chances. They weren't very good so he nodded curtly and left the room. Dean just barely saw a flash of blue behind the desk.

"Dad, there!" Dean pointed anxiously. The three hunters took the guns out of their waistbands and aimed. Each shot hit their target. As soon as the dream-wrecker was dead and lying on the ground, the hunters found themselves back in Bobby's living room.

"Everyone alright?" Bobby questioned gruffly. Dean and John nodded, then turned their heads to Sam.

The youngest's eyes were beginning to flutter open. He gave a loud yawn and stretched his limbs out.

"Nice of you to finally wake up princess." Dean smiled.

"What?" Sam said, confused. "How long have I been out."

"For a little while, kiddo." John replied. "You got bit by a dream-wrecker and it caused you to fall asleep. It started turning your dreams into nightmares."

"Yeah, and Bobby made this disgusting drink so we could get into your head and kill the SOB that was screwin' with your dreams." Dean explained, taking a seat beside his baby brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, I'm sure it does."

"You don't believe us?"

"Prove to me what I was dreaming about. Then I'll believe you." Sam challenged.

Dean was pretty hesitant to do so. He liked Sam's nightmares about as much as Sam had. Come on, Dean hitting Sam? That kind of thing just didn't happen. Sure, they goofed off and joked around, but Dean would never intend for Sam to get hurt. Never.

"Well when we first tuned in," Dean began, "You were out in the yard and…I told you some things that aren't true. And you told me I'd…that I'd hit you a couple times."

Sam instantly paled and his eyes found an odd fascination with the floor. After a few moments of silence, John cleared his throat.

"So who's hungry?"

That was the Winchester way. Don't talk about things, just follow your orders and move on with your life.

A/N: Alright, like I stated earlier the 'dream-wrecker' is my own creation. I'm sure there are things that resemble it, but I thought it'd be cool to make up my own supernatural monster. I'm going to start making my one-shots much longer. It gives the stories more depth and it's much better.


End file.
